Opera time table W49/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 30.11.2015 - Monday/Montag 02:58 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 06:00 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 08:25 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 09:17 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 11:58 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 15:06 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Teuzzone (1996) Tactus (I) 18:27 Antonio Vivaldi - Dorilla in Tempe (1993) Pierre Verany (I) 20:55 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 23:07 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 01.12.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:53 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 04:43 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 06:51 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 09:53 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 12:13 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 14:30 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 16:44 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 18:49 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Apollo et Hyacinthus (1990) Brilliant (LAT) 20:15 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1986) EMI (I) 23:00 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 02.12.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:19 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 04:04 Joseph Haydn - Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) 06:30 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Le donne vendicate (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 07:39 Giovanni Paisiello - Due contesse (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 09:30 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 12:04 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 14:31 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15:57 Vincenzo Bellini - La Sonnabula (1986) Opus (I) 18:17 Gaetano Donizetti - Roberto Devereux (2002) Opera Rara (I) 20:22 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 22:43 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 03.12.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:45 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 04:02 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Eugen Onegin (1992) Philips ® 06:24 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 08:53 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 12:44 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 16:33 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 20:50 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 23:49 Charles Gounod - Mireille (1993) Cascavelle (F) 04.12.2015 - Friday/Freitag 02:16 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 05:05 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 08:12 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 10:45 Jules Massenet - Chérubin (2006) Dynamic (F) 12:44 Jules Massenet - Esclarmonde (1975) Decca (F) 15:20 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 18:23 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 20:29 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 23:08 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 05.12.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:45 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 03:03 Ottorino Respighi - Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) 04:02 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 05:48 Pietro Mascagni - Il piccolo Marat (1961) Conductor: Oliviero de Fabritiis (I) 08:00 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 09:58 Umberto Giordano - Andrea Chenier (1955) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 11:46 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 13:22 Sergei Sergejewitsch Prokofjew - Guerra e Pace (1953) Conductor: unknown (I) 15:40 Ildebrando Pizzetti - La figlia di Iorio (1956) Conductor: Ildebrando Pizzetti (I) 17:57 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 19:30 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 21:32 Nino Rota - La notte di un nevrastenico (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 22:10 Luigi Nono - Al gran sole carico d'amore (1999) Teldec New Line (I) 23:45 Gian Carlo Menotti - Goya (1991) Nuova Era (I) 06.12.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:35 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 03:21 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 05:30 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 08:07 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 10:12 Bronius Kutavicius - Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) 11:48 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 14:45 Nancy Van de Vate - Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording 15:43 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 17:46 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 20:53 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 23:18 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 49/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015